Eternal Pain
by rosebloom099
Summary: Rebecca had watched her family die been told lies and was on the run. She meets the autobots and finds what seems like refuge. Prowl is her guardian and knows all her secrets. After a decepticon hurts her though, she finds it hard to trust the mechs anymore. OC/Prowl. animated and prime cross over. first story so please be nice. :)
**Prologue**

 _I love you Rebecca... I always will._

Tears almost escaped my eyes as i remembered Koga's final words, but he was gone and he was never coming back. i looked into Megatrons cruel eyes, their intent clear. he leaned to my ear.

"The autobots can't help you now. You are my personal toy, if you even think about screaming for help i won't hesitate to make you suffer from this experience for the rest of your life. understand?"

"Y y yes my lord." I trembled. he began to remove my clothes, i didn't struggle, i just froze. he began to kiss my neck, i tried to not feel pleased. i was disgusted. i took a deep breath, preparing for the pain.

After what felt like an eternity Megatron was finally satisfied and tired out. i covered myself with my arms. he looked at me.

"I should say your body is incredibly pleasing for a fleshling. too bad you're with the autobots." he smiled, making my blood run cold.

"Optimus is going to kill you for this." i said.

"Thats why you're not going to tell him." he said. he rolled over on his bed and towered over me.

"If you do or even plan to i will take you again and _i will make sure_ that you become pregnant. then you can never become guardian of your precious family shrine." He said. i was filled with horror. i then noticed all the blood around my legs. I pulled them to my chest.

"I was surprised you didn't bleed to death during penetration. Maybe i will have another time for fun with you." he smirked. I leaned against the wall. he threw my clothes at me.

"Put these on, i don't want you to catch a cold." He said. he turned as if he was disgusted. I got dressed. Megatron grabbed my wrists and yanked me out of his quarters. The other Decepticons were watching. I tried not to look at them. Blitzwing stayed silent. Megatron let go of my wrists and brought a bottle and a rag out of a compartment. He covered my mouth with the rag. I struggled to free myself, only for him to hit me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood, then fainted.

I woke up in the snow, alone and cold. I sat up, my arms covered with ice. I heard a motor bike. Prowl transformed and landed a few feet away. He ran toward me and picked me up. He held me to his chest, giving what little warmth he could.

"What happened? Did the Decepticons harm you?"

"I was..." I stopped to think of a lie.

"Rebecca. What did Megatron do?"

"He punched me and thats all so back off." i pushed myself out of Prowls arms and began to walk. He looked concerned and hurt. I began to walk towards town. Prowl just stood in place. I had to act normal.

* * *

 **Prowls P.O.V.**

 **I** was shocked Rebecca had pushed me away. My mind was clouded with fear.

"You were...raped." I said to myself. I had done a quick scan on her. I couldn't tell which Mech did so but i knew one of them raped her. Rebecca had told me and only me what happened to her. What a man who was suppose to be a trusted friend did to her. She didn't want to risk the other bots acting out on it. She thought that Cybertronians couldn't hurt her in that way. I didn't tell her that it was possible. I transformed and drove after her. she needed comfort more than anything. She hated Earth therapists, she didn't trust them one bit. I was all she had.

 _I was all you had to confide in. Even when Koga died you told me. You told me your crimes, your injustices... your humility. now what do you have? you've lost the love of your life. You lost your entire family. You watched them die in front of you. You almost died. You made a deal with a demon... why do you have such pain in your life? Why couldn't you have had a happy childhood? Instead you were forced to see friends and family die. You were tortured._ I almost cried. I stopped in front of Rebecca, she was stiff. I transformed and pulled out a blanket and coat. I wrapped her in it, the thermal gel warming her. I walked back to base with her. when i entered i set her down in her room. I piled more blankets on her. As i opened the door i looked back on last time.

"Sleep well my princess." I closed the door.

* * *

 **N/A thats it for now! Sorry for the short chapter but i want to make this series longer so you have more chapters and you get through a chapter faster if you are in a run. So please keep your eyes out for the next chapter. Later bros!**


End file.
